1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparel stain protectors and more particularly pertains to a new apparel stain protector for protecting the front of a user's garment from soiling and staining from spilled food and beverages when eating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apparel stain protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, apparel stain protectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,797 by Stembridge; U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,157 by Marder et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,518 by Williams et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,595 by Camphous; U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,247 by Bixby; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,541 by Mezer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new apparel stain protector. The inventive device includes a scarf cover having first and second faces, a pair of end edges, and a pair of side edges extending between the end edges of the scarf cover. The faces of the scarf cover each has a plurality of patches coupled thereto. The patches of the scarf cover each have hook portions of a hook and loop fastener provided thereon for detachable attachment to a fabric material garment of a user to attach the scarf cover to the garment of the user.
In these respects, the apparel stain protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the front of a user's garment from soiling and staining from spilled food and beverages when eating.